FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a metering device to measure currents induced in the human body, and more specifically relates to a metering device to measure currents induced in the human body from exposure to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields.
Recently proposed modifications in the safety guidelines with respect to human exposure to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields require measurements of induced body currents to ascertain that these currents are lower than maximum allowable currents. The induced body currents that are measured represent the amount of current passing through the feet of an individual to ground. The current passing through an individual exposed to electromagnetic fields has only recently become a safety concern.
Limits on body to ground current for workers exposed to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields have recently been proposed by the International Radiation Protection Association (IRPA) of the World Health Organization (WHO), in Canada and other foreign nations such as the United Kingdom. The Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) has determined safety levels with respect to human exposure to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields between 3 KHz to 300 GHz (IEEE C95.1-1991). The American National Standards Institute (ANSI) has also been considering publishing a national standard safety level with respect to human exposure to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields. Exposure to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields has been determined to create some health hazards to workers.
Due to the health hazards-with respect to human exposure to radio frequency, electromagnetic fields, it is necessary for employers to monitor workers who are exposed to such fields. Therefore, there is a need for a reliable, portable, accurate metering device which can monitor exposure levels as well as sound an alarm if the levels exceed safety guidelines.